


Lucky Three

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: When three kids is a reality.





	Lucky Three

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Ellie walked into the house after spending a girls day with Delilah..only to find the house a mess.

“Nick?!” 

“Huh?!” 

She jumped back in surprise as Nick's head suddenly popped out from the huge tent like figure of blankets and sheets in the living room. 

Ellie gestured towards the blanket explosion in the living room and the tornado of a kitchen. “What happened?! You were only watching the girls for what..six hours!”

Nick crawled out of the blanket fort, causing groans to float out from the structure. 

“Sorry girls! Mommy doesn't appreciate our art!”

A bunch of “boo's” sounded, making Ellie smack his arm. 

“Seriously Nick..what in the world happened?”

Nick gave a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well..we started out baking a cake, then we made lunch, then they wanted to make that glue slime stuff, then they wanted to paint, and then I suggested the fort!” 

Ellie sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. Nick had a little guilty look.

“I'll go clean it up?” 

“No, no.” She shooed him away. “Go back to the girls, I got this.”

Three heads poked out of the fort. 

“Mommy can come in after!” Called their 9 year old Mila.

“Come back Daddy!” Said their 6 year old Penelope.

“Daaaaddyyy!” Whined their 4 year old Evelyn. 

Ellie chuckled. “Go on, we don't need them to riot.”

Nick grinned and kissed her, causing a bunch of ‘ew's!’ and disgusted noises to go off behind him. 

“I'll show you ew!” Nick shouted as he crawled back inside. Squeals met Ellie's ears making her smile as she went to clean the kitchen.

When she was finally done, she quickly changed into something comfortable before joining her family.

“I'm coming in!” She called right before crawling inside.

“Yay!” Squealed Evelyn, who leaped at Ellie the second she was settled inside.

“Isn't it cool?!” Penelope flailed her arms around gesturing. 

“It's  _ very _ cool!” 

“I helped the most!” Mila said, practically puffing her chest out in pride. 

Nick and Ellie both chuckled at her.

Later when the girls had finally knocked out, their limbs tangled together in between Nick and Ellie, Nick started laughing.

“What's so funny?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I uh-” He chuckled. “Was just remembering when we went undercover that first time, you know as Charlie and Luis.”

“Okaaay?” Ellie gave him a confused look. “What's so funny about it?”

“Don't you remember?” Nick said in a teasing tone. “How could you forget your three kids and sick nana!”

Ellie covered her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. “Oh my god how could I forget!”

Both of them looked to the three kids between them and had to muffle their laughter.

“How ironic..” She mumbled causing Nick having to shove a pillow over his face to keep from disturbing the girls.

Ellie grinned. 


End file.
